Many animals such as dogs and reptiles lack the ability to self-regulate their body temperature through sweating. Thus, such animals can be particularly vulnerable to warm weather.
Further, many pet owners leave a day's supply of food for their pets before leaving home for the day. Such food is vulnerable to spoilage, particularly during warm weather.
Moreover, many frozen or chilled foods such as ice cream, chilled soups, beverages and the like are undesirably warmed by room temperature dishes and/or human contact with the dish.
Accordingly, there is a need to cool food or maintain food at cold temperatures.